Bionic Heroics
Lab Rats: Bionic Heroics (pl. Bioniczne moce) to jedna z gier online na podstawie serialu Szczury laboratoryjne, dostępna na polskiej i amerykańskiej stronie Disney XD. Opis Celem gracza jest przejście pięciu poziomów i pokonanie wszystkich wrogów na drodze. Na ostatnim levelu należy pokonać Teddy'ego, złego wirusa odpowiedzialnego za problemy na poszczególnych poziomach. Sterowanie * , , , - poruszanie się * , (kliknięte podwójnie) - unik/odskok * - skok * - cios * → - cios z góry * - atak specjalny (kiedy pasek energii będzie pełny) Postacie Grywalne * Adam Davenport: Adam jest najsilniejszy z całej trójki, a zarazem najwolniejszy. Jego zakłóceniem są wiązki lasera (laserowy wzrok). * Bree Davenport: Bree jest najszybsza i najsłabsza ze wszystkich szczurów laboratoryjnych. Jej zakłóceniem jest szybki podmuch. * Chase Davenport: Szybkość i siła Chase'a są na równym poziomie. Jego zakłócenie to ciosy komandosa (tryb machopodobny). Niegrywalne * Leo Dooley: Leo jest jednym z głównych bohaterów. Daje graczowi wskazówki. * Edzio: Edzio jest jednym z głównych bohaterów. Daje graczowi wskazówki. * Donald Davenport: Donald pojawia się przy wstępach do różnych poziomów, a podczas gry daje nam wskazówki. Na poziomie piątym zostaje zamknięty w kapsule przez Teddy'ego, a gracz musi go uratować. * Tasha Davenport: Tasha pojawiła się jedynie przy wstępie. Wrogowie * Teddy: Teddy to wirus sprawiający problemy na drugim i trzecim poziomie. * Bot treningowy: pojawia się na pierwszym poziomie. Przypomina robota z głową Edzia. * AstroBot: pojawia się na drugim poziomie. Przypomina białego robota z głową Teddy'ego. * Kosmiczny wartownik: pojawia się na drugim poziomie. Przypomina latającą białą głowę robota z twarzą Teddy'ego. * Hydroid: pojawia się na trzecim poziomie. Przypomina AstroBota, ale jest zielony. * Obserwator głębinowy: pojawia się na trzecim poziomie. Przypomina kosmicznego wartownika, ale jest zielony. * Koparka: pojawia się na czwartym poziomie. Przypomina AstroBota, ale jest żółty. * Badacz jądra: pojawia się na czwartym poziomie. Przypomina kosmicznego wartownika, ale jest żółty. * Atlas: pojawia się na piątym poziomie. Przypomina AstroBota, ale jest czerwono-czarny. * Atomowy prześladowca: pojawia się na piątym poziomie. Przypomina kosmicznego wartownika, ale jest czerwono-czarny. * Łowca: pojawia się na piątym poziomie. Przypomina mały pojazd na kółkach z twarzą Teddy'ego. Zakłócenia mały|O zakłóceniachW pewnych momentach w grze pojawiają się zakłócenia (usterki). Powodują one, że szczury laboratoryjne nie panują nad swoimi mocami. W tych momentach sterowanie działa odwrotnie (strzałka w lewo to strzałka w prawo, strzałka w górę to strzałka w dół i odwrotnie). Adam aktywuje wtedy laserowy wzrok, Bree zaczyna wirować, a Chase zmienia się w Brutala. Po kilku sekundach zakłócenia znikają, a gracz przez chwilę nie może atakować. Wstępy Gra BH 1.png BH 2.png BH 3.png Poziom 1: Ośrodek treningowy BH 4.png BH 5.png BH 6.png Poziom 2: Stacja kosmiczna BH 7.png BH 8.png BH 9.png BH 10.png BH 11.png Poziom 3: Uwięziona łódź podwodna BH 12.png BH 13.png BH 14.png BH 15.png BH 16.png BH 17.png BH 11.png Poziom 4: Stopione jądro Ziemi BH 18.png BH 19.png BH 20.png BH 21.png BH 22.png BH 11.png Poziom 5: Laboratorium Davenporta BH 23.png Osiągnięcia * Wszyscy wybrani - zagraj wszystkimi postaciami * Super atak - aktywuj super atak * Wybawca - uratuj Leo i Donalda * Reakcja łańcuchowa - załatw trzech przeciwników jednym rzutem * Mistrz combo - uzyskaj combo x100 * Ocalały - przejdź jeden poziom * Zwycięzca - przejdź całą grę * Niszczyciel - zniszcz wszystkie przedmioty w grze * Super Lab Rat - przejdź wszystkie poziomy bez przegranej * Kolekcjoner - zbierz wszystkie przedmioty Leo Błędy * W polskiej wersji gry wiele terminów sprzecza się z terminami w serialu, między innymi ciosy komandosa (w serialu jest to tryb machopodobny). Dodatkowo Edzio, Brutal i szczury laboratoryjne zachowują swoje oryginalne nazwy, czyli Eddy, Spike i Lab Rats. * W ostatecznej walce z Teddym wirus pojawia się "fizycznie". Jest to błąd, gdyż jest on wirusem i powinien pojawić się na komputerze. * W całej grze wydaje się, że Edzio i Teddy to dwie osobne postacie. * We wstępie jest napisane: "Gdy 14-letni Leo zamieszkuje ze swoim nowym ojczymem, Donaldem Davenportem, poznaje trójkę jego dzieci, obdarzonych nadprzyrodzonymi bionicznymi mocami!", a w tle pojawia się kadr z odcinka Crush, Chop and Burn (część 2). Jednak na zdjęciu nie są to Adam, Bree i Chase, ale bio-syntetyczne roboty. * We wstępie do gry imię Chase'a błędnie napisano Chale. Ciekawostki * Gra ta nawiązuje do odcinka Night of the Living Virus, a przynajmniej piąty poziom. ** Podobnie jak w odcinku, Teddy zamknął Donalda w kapsule i chciał go "utopić" proteinami. Zobacz też Kategoria:Gry